Come Get My Soul
by KcYami
Summary: Kuwabara dies saving Kurama's life, even after he broke his heart. Now Kurama realizes he loves him and searches for a special artifact to bring Kuwabara back from the dead, and Kuwabara does everything he can to keep Kurama safe from the spirit relm
1. Tragic news

**Authors note: **_First fan-fic, so i hope you people like it, the text in italics is either flash-backs or thoughts Kurama has. R&R would appreciate._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, even though it would be nice if i could have Hiei and all his swishy hair.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Do you just want me to stay around so you can mock me everyday? How much do you want to break me down Kurama how fucking much!"_

Kuwabara's words rung in Kurama's ears, it felt like a painful stab in his heart. He waited outside a small waiting room in a near by hospital for word on how Kuwabara was doing, if he was okay..or what. He thought back, to what happend earlier in the day, earlier that week even reviewing every event in his head, starting with how Kuwabara convinced him to ride the ..love boat.. with him.

_'Why wont you tell me whats wrong' Kurama had asked. 'because you know why' Was his answer, from Kuwabara. 'Oh right..because i hate yo' he mocked himself, apparently that was the problem. And all though part of it was sarcasm it seemed to have hurt kuwabara's feelings. 'Yeah...' Kuwabara had replied, his face saddened trying to hide a tear. 'well what do you want me to do?' '..nothing..'_

And then.._i dont know what came over me...'_

_A smile slowly grew across Kurama's face. He gulped, and grabbed Kuwabara's head, and their lips touched. Kurama held his eyes tightly closed._

_'But why did i do that i dont even love him..'_

While Kurama stared into nothing, noticing not a thing around him, a doctore had come out and announced the news, to Yusuke at least, who noticed Kurama's dazed expression. "Kurama" He called. "Kurama..."

Slowly Kurama snapped back to reality. "Huh?" He muttered before looking at Yusuke. "What?"

"Kuwabara's..dead..."


	2. Memories, and a speck of Hope

**Second chapter, i didnt accually wait to start on chapters 2 and 3 so yeah didnt give no one a chance to review ;**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho, but i still want Hiei and his hair.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dead.." Kurama said, his eyes widened for a moment, until he saw the look on the detectives face, fighting bak tears and trying to look brave. "yusuke.." Was all he managed to say. Yusuke looked back to kuwabara's room, seeing the doctor cover Kuwabara's body with the white bed sheet. "DAMNIT KUWABARA!" he shouted and punched the wall before running down the hall way.

Kurama, shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly, made his way down the hall way in a daze.

_he would always help me, clean up, wash dishes.. "you make a good work slave...er...I mean work partner..." he gave me the most perverted look after i said that, and we both laughed._

Kurama stopped walking when he got to his door and placed his hand on the nob when another flace back accured.

_'im not gay kuwabara! im not! I dont love you i dont have feelings for you just...stay away from me..'_

His fist cluthed as he thought more, his hair covered his eyes staring down at the floor but memories was all he saw, the look on kuwabara's face.

_I was kidnapped that night, and he was the only one who came for me... 'Spirit Sword!' ..He wasnt a match.. 'no worries foxboy, just..didnt want you hurt.." And he fell uncouncious with that same stupid smile i always hated._

Kurama finally snapped out of his daze, his welcome mat blurring into focus. he hadnt noticed but it begun raining, his hair, clothes everything was soaked. But still he seemed to not notice, or perhaps not care, he fell to his knee's and burried his face into his hands and cried. "Im sorry Kuwabara, im sorry" He whispered.

"Get up, you look like a pathetic ball of tears." A familliar voice spoke. Kurama lifted his head to see Hiei standing there. "So the Baka's really dead, huh?" He asked. 'He's not a baka Hiei" Kurama replied picking himself up, he reached into his pocket for his key and unlocked the door."You can come in if you like." He said, Hiei followed him inside. "Never heard you defend the idiot before" Hiei commented. "Shut up" "Well dont snap at me fox, technically it was all your fault." Kurama didnt answer instead he sat in a chair with a hand over his face. "Well you know, there is a way to bring the baka back, if you really want to.." Hiei said thinking back. "What?" kurama asked. "How?" "remember a long time ago, when you stole the Forlorn Hope." Hiei asked. "But it was locked up someplace" He explained but was cut off bya knock on the door inwhich Kurama answered. "Boton? Yusuke? are you okay you were crying before" "Crying? i wasnt crying" Yusuke lied folding his arms. Boton burst happily through the door. "Well im sure Hiei's told you about the Forlorn Hope already" "Yes?" Kurama replied. "Wait if you brought Yusuke back then why cant you bring Kuwabara back?" He asked.

"Well when Yusuke died, no body expected it, and we never had a place ready for him. Kuwabara was expected to die, really there isnt anything we can do about it now." Boton explained. "All we can do if find the Forlorn hope and hope it works, but there's one problem.. after 15 days there will be no possible way to bring Kuwabara back, and there wont be a full moon on either of those days so it just may not work.."

"I dont care, im going, and im going alone. Hiei's right this was my fault and im going to fix it." Kurama said, staring at the table.

"What? Are you insane?" Yusuke snapped. "We're all going, its one hell of a trip"

"I said im going alone!" Kurama shouted which left the room silent. "Maybe we should see what Koenma says.." Boton suggested after a few moments of silence. She pulled a device from her kimono and opened it up. "Yes what is it Boton?" He asked. "Koenma Sir, Kurama wished to go after the Forlorn hope on his own"

"Then let him" Koenma replied.

"What?" Yusuke shouted at the device.

"Kurama can take care of himself."

Kurama was relieved that Koenma allowed him to go on his own, but it never showed on his face. Yusuke sighed and slumped into a chair. "Then what the hell am i supposed to do?" He complained, no one really answered.

"Come on Kurama's there's much to discuss in the spirit world!" Boton finally spoke up, summoning her ore then throwing Kurama onto it and flying off. "Bye guys!" She said before she was out of sight.


	3. Anything for You

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho, but i still want Hiei and his hair.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurama looked down a long dark path, a tiny dirt road was the only path through a forest of dead plants, slowly he began walking, creatures hiding in the tree's made strange noises, at the figure walking through their home.

He stopped walking when he came to a three way split in the road, he glanced over them unsure which to take, and remembering Koenma's words. 'There will only be one path you can take so dont get lost' Unkown to him Kuwabara was watching from the other side. He floated down next to the fox and stood there, of course he was invisible. "Take the center path" He said though knew Kurama could hear.

Kurama had already started heading for the right when Kuwabara tried to grab his hand. "Kurama! ..God being a ghost sucks ASS!"

Kurama had stopped walking for a moment and turned around, he glanced around with only his eyes but saw nothing, he then turned and continued walking down the path he chose. Suddently vined shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Kurama's legs pulling him through the floor.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted floating after him, knowing there wasnt anything he could do to help his friend.

Kurama looked up at the bit of light seeped through the hole, he held a yell of shock/suprise, falling harshly to the ground where the vines let him go. Slowly he stood up. "What the hell was that?" he whiped some dirt from his chin and looked around. to the back of him was a solid wall and ahead was a tangled mess of dead, dried out thorny vines, that he'd have to walk through. "damnit" he whispered, walking over to the tangled mess. "Hm.."

"What the hell is he doing" Kuwabara said thinking out loud, he blinked watching Kurama.

Kurama picked off a piece of the dead plant and set it in his pocket before walking through the plants, the thorns cut through his clothing and scraped lightly at his skin.

"Holy shit Kurama what the fuck are you doing?" Kuwabara shouted floating after him.

Kurama ignored the small bleeding cuts on his legs and hands, infact it didnt seem to have bothered him at all, by the time he reached the end of the thords, his pants had rips and holes. his legs were pretty much scraped and cut but not bad, he looked back for a moment then continued walking.

He reached the end of the tunnel and looked around, there wasnt any way to get out. "what the hell?" he muttered. he turned around for a moment in his mind thinking of what to do, a pair of large red eyes appeared in the wall behind him but Kurama didnt seem to notice.

"Behind you Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted. "for Gods sake LOOK BEHIND YOU" he shouted, floating down to stand infront of him. "Kurama damnit you!" Of course Kurama couldnt see him..or hear him for that matter, but something in his mind told him to look back in which he did but the eyes disapeared before he saw, and a strange cackling echoed through the tunnel.


	4. An Unexpected Guest

**Muwahaa Chapter 4 is alliivvee! Would like to thank Lieko for helping out with the flash back, its from our roleplay, and she's the reason i was inspired to write the fic anyhow, and thanks Jen for your review :3 as you wanted here is chapter 4 dont kill me now! Also 'Jiro' is not a character from the show he is jusyt some person i made up in 5 seconds.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho, but i still want Hiei and his hair.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurama growled and looked around cautiously. "Who's there! Show yourself!" He demanded. The voice only laughed, and suddently a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Who are you?" Kurama demanded. The figure smirked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jiro Hiroshi." The smirk never left his face. He was dressed in black clothing designed oddly in a dark gold color. On his face he wore a mask over his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Kurama hissed. "Just let me pass."

"Im afraid i cant do that." Jiro replied. He pulled a black pendant from his pocket, and swung it slowly side to side. "Anyone on this path is after the Forlorn Hope, correct?" Jiro asked of course he wouldnt give time for Kurama to answer. "Which is why your here, and i must guard it by killing you now!"

A low growl came from Kurama's throat. "Rose Whip!" He shouted, jumped back his rose whip had been summoned but something was wrong, the pandant had cause his eye and he couldnt help but stare.

"Lets see whats going on in that head of yours shall we?" Jiro smirked darkly. he swung the pendant faster and still Kurama's eyes were locked on it.

_"What? No your sleeping on the floor" Kurama growled. "aw come on fox" came that goofy voice that belonged to none other then Kurama, his head was bandaged from a bad fall and kurama had been taking care of him. "Just once" Kurama sighed and gave in. "Fine, this -once-" Kuwabara grinned and hopped onto the bed next to Kurama. "Night fox" "good night Kuwabara" Kuwabara turned on his side and wrapped his arms gently around Kurama. Kurama sighed but turned around as well, and took him into his arms, then fell asleep._

"So its this baboon your fighting for." Jiro asked. "He isnt a baboon" Kurama said dangerously.

"Thats right you tell him Kurama!" Kuwabara said, though again he knew he was unheard. "you teach that asshole a lesson he'll never forget!"

Jiro sung around his pendant some more. "Rather stupid isnt he? Is that why you killed him?" He asked, Kurama's eyes widened. "I didnt kill him!" He snapped. "Oh right. i did." He smirked removing the mask. "It..its you.." Kurama hissed, but in shock. "No we killed you!"

Kuwabara growled. "Damn, he's like a roach, hard to kill little basterd!"

"So what do you say Kurama? Shall we get started?" Jiro asked confidently. Kurama nodded, he already had his rose whip ready.

Jiro smirked and wirled his pendant at an incredibly fast pace, it began to glow a bright white color and transformed into a pole with a hard medium sized metal ball at each end. Kurama ran at Jiro ready slash his whip until Jiro seemed to had Disapeared, and reapeared behind Kurama smashing his side with one of the metal balls. Kurama let out a painfilled screetch and fell to the ground where he recived a kick to the ribs. "Your too easy" Kurama was holding his side, and before he knew it he was whacked with the metal ball again.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted, but all he could do was watch helplessly as the fox was tossed around. Kurama leaned up against the wall and looked around seeing a rock sticking out from the ceiling over Jiro's head, swiftly he wrapped his rosewhip around the rock and pulled it down, it was a rather big rock, it made a giant whole which lead to the outside at the same time, it nearly knocked out Jiro, but.. not completely.

Kuwabara thought fast, quicky he flew into Jiro's body, and Kurama watched Jiro, seemed to fight with himself. "What the...hell?" He asked himself out of breath, from the blows he had recieved.

Kuwabara had taken control of Jiro's body. 'hey thats cool!" He said distracted for a moment, then whipped around. 'Kurama run now!"

"What..who...Kuwabara?" he asked. "yeah yeah its me just get your ass out now, i wont be able to hold him for long!" "But Kuwabara.." "Now!" Reluctantly, Kurama nodded and climbed through the new hold, which prkoved difficult with his injuries, he found himself right at the start again this time, he headed down the center path, like a little voice told him he should have done earlier. He looked back, for a moment. "Thank you Kuwabara" he whispered before moving swiftly into the darkness.


	5. Accident

**Ha here we go chapter 5! Sorry it took me like two days -yes tis long for me- buutt i got caught up in working on my website so yer and i dont know if this will be a good chapter cause one its reallyy late or..early whatever you consider 1:30 in the morning to be two er i dont know if im even thinking straight oo so i guess its up to you reviewers to tell me if i was completely insane when i wrote this chapter or to uhh re-write ti cause i will if its unloves, we dont want an unloved chapter do we? and uhh.. look! i have a guest today!**

**Kuwabara: -reading script- **

**Yep ready...lights, camera, action!**

**Kuwabara: Yami doesn't own Me or Kurama -mutter- Thank goodness -cough- or anything relating to Yu Yu Hakusho**

**And cut..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After about an hour of walking, the pain of crushed bones in Kurama's sides were starting to take effect and he needed to stop. He breathed heavily for a moment deciding he had traveled enough for the night. "14 days" He whispered to himself remembering what Boton said.

_'After 15 days there will be no possible way for Kuwabara to come back.'_

Kurama set himself down by a large, dying bush he leaned lightly against the dead plant and lifted his shirt to see the damage done to his sides. He looked down to see a large purple circle going across his ribs, which felt like they had been crushed into powder. He sighed roughly and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep, but it was a cold night which would make it difficult, the wind picked up which caused Kurama to give a slight shiver.

Kuwabara had finally caught up to his fox and watched him, it pained him to see the marks left by the fight. Slowly he floated over and down next to Kurama, wrapping his arms around him. "Am i really worth the pain?" he said softly.

When Kuwabara embraced Kurama, his shivering stopped and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came, the light shining on Kurama's face disturbed his sleep. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn and began to stretch until he had to draw back from the sharp pain in his ribs, though it was numb, moving like that gave off a sharp jolt. he cursed under his breath and rose to his feet.

Kuwabara hadn't exactly been sleeping at the time, he was up and ready to follow the fox further.

Slowly Kurama began walking, until he heard a rusting sound coming from not far off, almost forgetting the pain of his crushed ribs he hid in a bush near by and peered over it, only to see Jiro walk by. 'shit not now' he thought. 'There is no fucking way i'll be able to fight him right now' He thought again. Quietly, Kurama made his way to a tree and climbed it, waiting until Jiro passed under it and luckily he wasn't caught. Silently as he could he climbed down and continued further down the path using, tree's bushes and other plants as cover from the wandering Jiro.

From up in a tree he lept from one branch to another until a sharp pain caused him to cry out and fall from the tree, landing head first on the ground where he slowly slipped into an unconscious state.


	6. Dark castle

**Here we go chapter 6 finally, i still dont know if i should rewrite 5. -pokes Kuwabara- Say your line**

**Kuwabara: Gah what for and how come i only get ONE line huh? Im a freakin star!**

**Kuwabara: uhr... Yami doesn't own shit relating to Yu Yu Hakusho..**

**See wasn't hard :3**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Kurama finally woke up, he found himself in the same place he had fallen. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head, it was night out and he didn't know how long he has been knocked out could have been days could have been hours.

"Kurama? Kurama?" He head his name being called, the voice sounded as if it was coming from all directions, it belonged to none other then Koenma.

"Yes, Koenma? Kurama asked, slowly coming out of his daze, his head pounding as if it had been hit by a flying truck.

"There you are" He said. "Ive been trying to contact you for three days, i was about to send Yusuke after you. Is everything working out okay you only have 9 days left to retrieve the forlorn hope, not even." Koenma added.

"Three? Nine days? shit.." Kurama asked, his eyes went wide for a moment, he couldn't have possibly been out for three days.

"You'll have to hurry before its too late Kurama"

Kurama nodded his head before standing, and doing his best to hurry down the narrow path, he had to make up for lost time, and hopefully avoid Jiro the rest of the trip. He stopped walking just as he reached the top of a steep hill. In the distance, you could see a dark castle, and nearly black clouds surrounding it, and it wasn't far.

"Hey what a creepy looking castle." Kuwabara blinked, having been following Kurama the whole time.

Kurama stared for a second, he was still suffering from his fall days before, Kurama has a dizzy spell, the scene spinned and soon blacked out. he had fainted for for a moment since everything came back into focus but by then it was too late to catch himself from falling and rolling down the mountainous-like hill right into a forest of dead thronged plants like the one he had seen going through the tunnel. "Just when i thought it couldnt get any fucking worse" he whispered to himself

Kuwabara floated down after him seeing the forest of thorns he made a face. "What a pain in the ass." He muttered. And so he watched, like before Kurama walk through the mess of plants as if not noticing the rips and tears they were putting into his clothes and his skin. At the end of the thorny forest would be the very front of the large castle. The door swung open, revealing the inside. And slowly Kurama walked in.

"Hey wow this place could use a new coat of paint nee?" Kuwabara said looking around, until the doors swing closed behind and a sinister chuckle filled the room.


	7. You Gave me Strength

**Ha! Two chapters in one night im going to go for a third but dont be disappointed if i dont make it :3 But anyway i got bord with Kuwabara so i have someone else to say the line! -pokes Hiei-**

**Hiei: And why cant the baka keep this job?**

**I just told you listen next time.**

**Hiei: -growl- Yami doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and thank GOD she doesn't own me.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Damnit not now" Kurama muttered. He looked around in all directions but found no sign of anyone there, just that voice, that seemed to come from everywhere. Of course he had a pretty good clue of whom the voice belonged to. Finally Jiro stepped from the darkness, he carried the Forlorn hope under his arm.

"You got away last time, i wont let it happen again, this time i'll crush your bones into powder" He smirked. "And this" He said holding up the artifact. "I'll smash it into a million pieces before i let you have it." He said beginning to laugh insanely.

'Kinda overly dramatic isnt he?" Kuwabara said to himself.

Kurama growled lightly, watching Jiro place the forlorn hope behind him on a table/ledge of some sort and pull his black pendant from his pocket. "Look familiar?" he asked, swinging it around until it turned into metal ball weapon he had during their last fight.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted, his trademark weapon instantly being drawn.

"Oh so you are going to put up a fight" Jiro laughed.

"I hate you.." Kurama growled.

"Aw but i love you" Jiro replied sarcastically. "here let me show you!" He added running top speed for Kurama where he smashed his weapon into the side of his back, causing Kurama to cry out in pain. Before Kurama could react he was hit again and again.

"Damnit Kurama get up and fight!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kurama was having a hard time getting to his knees let alone standing. The first fight, his fall, it had all caught up, and at the worst time. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong eh? "Kuwabara" He whispered. 'Please..give me strength" He said closing his eyes. Kuwabara walked over and kneeled by the fix his hands on his shoulders. "Im right here buddy" He said gently. Kurama reached into his pocket and took out a piece of the dead thorns from the first time he walked into this dreaded place, and with his last bit of energy, he made it grow.

"What he fuck are you doing?" Jiro asked, but by then it was too late, a wave of thorny vines wrapped its self around his body, and slowly crushed him, slowly blood poured from wherever the thorns sunk into, before it began squeezing even tighter, until he was dead. A pool of blood laid here he died.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief, slowly standing and retrieving the Forlorn Hope, with time to spare.


	8. Fading Hope

**Last chapter (oh no) Hope you enjoy it i know its really short.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho (obviously)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking out of that castle gave Kurama great relief, getting back shouldn't take no more then a day now. When he reached the spirit world, he had his wounds treated and such, unable to wait for the moment they sue the Forlorn hope to bring Kuwabara back.

"Your fucking Crazy" Yusuke said looking at Kurama Who had just finished putting an ace band around his entire mid body.

Kurama only smiled faintly, but didn't answer, he looked toward the ground and began to think.

_'You know..i really love you..." Kuwabara's voice rung in his ears over and over. 'i cant wait till you come back, i have to tell you...i love you too.'_

Boton came running into the room. "Its time its time its time!" She smiled happily. "We have to hurry down to the human world!" She nodded summoning her ore and throwing the two on, heading full speed for the Human world, where Kuwabara's body was kept.

Kurama stayed outside, where he was supposed two, the streets were empty which was perfect. He looked at the moon, only half full and hoped to himself that this would work. Gently he placed the mirror, he nearly died over onto the ground facing toward the moon, and it slowly began glowing. Purple and blue swirled around and soon showed a reflection of Kuwabara. "Is the life of this man what you wish?" It asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yes" He replied.

The object didn't do anything for several moments then began to slowly fade out. "Your wish..cannot be granted..."


End file.
